Panic at the Disco on IM!
by Faelan the Dark Angel
Summary: Panic at the disco and me on sugar! Not a good combination! This is when they were together! I cant write summaries!
1. One wierd people

_**This was written before they broke up! In this one they are together!**_

_**I don not own Panic! At The Disco i wish i did! I want them for my birthday! Hint Hint Courtney(my sister)**_

**Brendon-You_Could_Love_Me  
Ryan-RyRy  
Jon-Jonny_Boy  
Spencer-Bang_A_Drum**

You_Could_Love_Me has signed in  
RyRy has signed in  
Jonny_Boy has signed in  
Bang_A_Drum has signed

You_Could_Love_Me- Spencer? Your name…?  
Bang_A_Drum- Smexc? Yeh?  
Jonny_Boy-…Okay…  
RyRy-This is so weird…I am the only normal person… And that's saying something!  
Bang_A_Drum- and RyRy is normal? Hey you told me not to call you that!  
You_Could_Love_Me-I am allowed to call him RyRy as I made it up!  
RyRy-Brendon didn't call me that! Cassi made it up!  
You_Could_Love_Me-Yeah! But I called you it after she stopped!  
RyRy - Hey Jonny Boy! You there?  
Bang_A_Drum- He is staring into space again!  
You_Could_Love_Me-Why?  
Jonny_Boy-WHAT?  
You_Could_Love_Me-Huh?  
Bang_A_Drum- I threw a pinecone at him?  
RyRy- Why?  
Jonny_Boy- It hurts!  
Bang_A_Drum- It's annoying when you log on and just stare!  
RyRy- What's up man?  
Jonny_Boy- Nothing…  
You_Could_Love_Me- Something's up!  
Bang_A_Drum- Peacocks!  
RyRy, You_Could_Love_Me, Jonny_Boy- WTF?!?!?!  
Bang_A_Drum- Its random!  
You_Could_Love_Me- Cassi's random!  
RyRy- You know I still don't know why my sis likes you!  
Jonny_Boy- I thought she would have better taste!  
You_Could_Love_Me- Like you?  
Bang_A_Drum- My Jonny Boy!  
RyRy- Its sad! I don't have a girlfriend!  
Bang_A_Drum- I don't either!  
RyRy- Or Boyfriend!  
Jonny_Boy- Okay!  
You_Could_Love_Me logged off.  
Jonny_Boy- He left us!  
Bang_A_Drum-OMG! How mean!  
Jonny_Boy- I know sarcasm!  
RyRy- AHHH!!! RAPE?  
Bang_A_Drum, Jonny_Boy: Huh?  
RyRy- BRENDON!  
Jonny_Boy- Huh? I thought Brendon was straight?  
Bang_A_Drum- Same, poor Cassi!  
RyRy-AHHHH!  
Bang_A_Drum-Should we help him?  
Jonny_Boy- Nuh!  
RyRy- This is not Brendon! It was Brendon before! Just to make me look weird.  
Jonny_Boy- Don't you me weird-ER?  
RyRy- Yes, my mistake!  
RyRy logged off.  
Bang_A_Drum- That was to smart for Ryan.  
Jonny_Boy - We are all alone…  
Bang_A_Drum logged off.  
Jonny_Boy- He left me…  
Jonny_Boy logged off


	2. Two me!

**Brendon-You_Could_Love_Me  
Ryan-RyRy  
Jon-Jonny_Boy  
Spencer-Bang_A_Drum  
Cassi(Me)- The_Evil_Twin**

You_Could_Love_Me has signed in  
RyRy has signed in  
Jonny_Boy has signed in  
Bang_A_Drum has signed in  
The_Evil_Twin has signed in

You_Could_Love_Me- Nice name babe!  
RyRy- Does that mean I am the good twin?  
The_Evil_Twin- Uh-huh!  
RyRy- Yess!  
Jonny_Boy- Why are you happy about being the good twin?  
Bang_A_Drum- Everyone knows the evil twin has more fun!  
RyRy- I get to be the smexc and sweet twin!  
The_Evil_Twin- Evil twins are sexc! Right Brendon?  
You_Could_Love_Me- Yeah! We have lots of fun!  
The_Evil_Twin- Lets not talk about that now!  
RyRy- Not about my sis! Its not something I wanna hear!  
Bang_A_Drum- I just had lunch!  
Jonny_Boy- Its four in the afternoon dude!  
Bang_A_Drum-So?  
Jonny_Boy- Where are you, Evil Twin?  
RyRy- Next to Brendon. Why are we on the IM when we are in the same house anyway?  
You_Could_Love_Me- Its fun! Plus no one else is on.  
Bang_A_Drum- Plus it gives us something to do!  
The_Evil_Twin- Talking is over rated.  
Jonny_Boy- LOL!  
RyRy- AHHH!  
Jonny_Boy- They are kissing.  
The_Evil_Twin- Whats wrong with Brendon!  
RyRy, Jonny_Boy, Bang_A_Drum- PKS!  
The_Evil_Twin- PKS?  
RyRy, Jonny_Boy, Bang_A_Drum- Post Shock Kiss!  
The_Evil_Twin- Okay!  
You_Could_Love_Me- Wow! Wow! Wow!  
RyRy- Cassi you broke him!  
The_Evil_Twin- Lol!  
Jonny_Boy- Haha! Dude he was already broken!!!  
Bang_A_Drum- Lol! True!  
You_Could_Love_Me logged off  
The_Evil_Twin logged off  
Bang-A_drum-  
RyRy- Ahh! I am going to your room!!!  
RyRy logged off.  
Jonny_Boy- Oh! Run! Ryan! Run!  
Bang_A_Drum- Huh? Oh!  
Jonny_Boy logged off.  
Bang_A_Drum logged off.


	3. Three Ryan needs a girlfriend!

**Brendon-You_Could_Love_Me  
Ryan-RyRy  
Jon-Jonny_Boy  
Spencer-Bang_A_Drum**

You_Could_Love_Me has signed in  
RyRy has signed in  
Jonny_Boy has signed in  
Bang_A_Drum has signed in

You_Could_Love_Me- Hey!  
Jonny_Boy- We need to find Ryan a girlfriend.  
Bang_A_Drum- Or boyfriend.  
RyRy- I am straight.  
You_Could_Love_Me- Maybe that girl who used to stalk him?  
RyRy- I am here! Don't ignore me!  
Bang_A_Drum- Yea! Do you have here number?  
Jonny_Boy- I do! I do!  
RyRy- Nooooooo!  
RyRy logged off.  
Jonny_Boy- Whats his problem?  
You_Could_Love_Me- No idea! He is so weird sometimes!  
Bang_A_Drum- Do you think Ryan Heart in my class would date Dianella his old stalker? Like they are now friends. She doesn't follow him now! He follows her!  
You_Could_Love_Me- He will stop hitting on Cassi!  
Jonny_Boy- Yea! They would look great together.  
You_Could_Love_Me- How about we call her?  
Bang_A_Drum- Yea!  
Jonny_Boy- I have her number.  
Bang_A_Drum- Wheres Cassi?  
You_Could_Love_Me- Sleeping!  
Bang_A_Drum- It's like 2 in the morning!  
Jonny_Boy- Lets call Dianella in the morning!  
Bang_A_Drum- It is morning!  
You_Could_Love_Me- Lets call in like 5 hours!  
Jonny_Boy- Lets get some sleep! We have a concert tomorrow!  
Bang_A_Drum- Yea!  
You_Could_Love_Me- Night guys.  
You_Could_Love_Me has logged off.  
Bang_A_Drum has logged off.  
Jonny_Boy has logged off.


	4. Four Keybored fighting!

**Brendon-You_Could_Love_Me  
Ryan-RyRy  
Jon-Jonny_Boy  
Spencer-Bang_A_Drum  
Cassi(Me)- The_Evil_Twin**

You_Could_Love_Me has signed in  
RyRy has signed in  
Jonny_Boy has signed in  
Bang_A_Drum has signed in  
The_Evil_Twin has signed in

The_Evil_Twin- Lets change our names.  
Jonny_Boy- Why?  
You_Could_Love_Me- Coz its boring and your name is weird.  
Bang_A_Drum- Speak for yourself! Mine is awesome!  
RyRy- …  
The_Evil_Twin- Please?  
You_Could_Love_Me, RyRy- Okay!  
You_Could_Love_Me- Guys!  
Bang_A_Drum- Fine!  
Jonny_Boy- Its could be fun!  
The_Evil_Twin- Now!

**Brendon- Cassi_Is_Mine  
Ryan- Hott_Emo_Guy  
Jon- Guitar_Hero  
Spencer- Its_SpencerMan  
Cassi(Me)- Emo_Corner_Babe**

Emo_Corner_Babe- Lol! My twin thinks his hott!  
Guitar_Hero- And Emo!  
Cassi_Is_Mine- Love your name cutie!  
Emo_Corner_Babe- Thanks!  
Hott_Emo_Guy- I am hott and emo!  
Its_SpencerMan- LOL! Like my name?  
Hott_Emo_Guy, Emo_Corner_Babe, Cassi_Is_Mine, Guitar_Hero- …  
Its_SpencerMan- To awesome for words!  
Guitar_Hero- You're a so weird!  
Its_SpencerMan has disconnected.  
Guitar_Hero has disconnected.  
Cassi_Is_Mine- They are having a key bored fight!  
Emo_Corner_Babe- Sounds like fun! I am joining you guys!  
Emo_Corner_Babe has disconnected.  
Hott_Emo_Guy- *Sigh* are you gonna help them?  
Cassi_Is_Mine has disconnected.  
Hott_Emo_Guy- If you cant beat them, join them!  
Hott_Emo_Guy has disconnected.


End file.
